


Punishment

by FAiNTROS (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dream, I’m dead, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FAiNTROS
Summary: Request off Wattpad: Threesome of the DreamTeam with Dream as a bottom who teased both Sap and George
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 766





	Punishment

“Dream your are so fucking dead!” 

A loud scream echoed from one of the rooms downstairs. The blond chuckled letting out gasps and wheezes while he laid down on his light green blanket covering the soft mattress. His arms quickly sliding off the slim fitted dark grey jacket he wore to prepare for what was going to happen.

Two sets of footsteps could be heard storming up the stairs quickly. Both George and Sapnap came barreling through the door, angry stares as the laid eyes on the man sprawled out on his bed. Sapnap stormed over bringing up Dream from his laying down position with a fist full of the green eyed boys shirt. “What the fuck was that! We were streaming!”

Dream chuckled shoving the raven haired boy away watching as George slowly made his way over slowly behind the youngest male. The blond smirked, rolling his eyes in a playful way. “It’s called a blow job. I’ve given you some, but then again you’ve never given me or George one.” His lashes batted up and down brushing against his cheek for a second patting the skin lightly.

“Oh you little whore.” The shortest male growled out pushing Dream against the mattress hands running up the blonds shirt lightly pressing up against his torso. Dream sighed in pleasure while George’s nails scraped his tan skin trying to slip off his shirt for both of the boys to see. Finally Sapnap and George were able to strip Dream completely of his garments so that his whole body showed. 

“That’s not a very nice name Georgie.” Dream whined brushing his fist against his eye as if to imitate him wiping away tears.

“I think it fits you very well and you know it.”

“Oh Jesus shut up you two.” The blue eyed boy growled out pinning the tallest male down to the mattress. Somehow when Dream was distracted with George touching him, the raven haired boy had slipped off all his clothing. 

“What are you gonna do? Fuck me? Oh noooo~” Dream smirked teasing both the males in front of him by licking his lips along with the act. 

“Cocky little ass.”

The raven haired male rolled his eyes bringing Dream into a rough kiss. Their tongues clashed together with passion and a whole lot of lust. Only breaking away just to hear the blond pipe up with a normal bratty phrase. “I mean, it will be soon.” 

“Hey, woah, ey!" 

George sat beside the two roughly grabbing Dreams chin and shoving a ring gag behind his teeth. The tallest gasped trying to close his mouth yet the gag wouldn’t let him, menacing he was going to be a lot more vocal than usual. 

Sapnap chuckled at the blond's dilemma while grabbing his ankles pushing them into the air so that the two males had a good view of his hole. 

His whines muffled against the gag as it proved to be much harder to pronounce any given words. His legs swung back and forth trying to get them to stop this bullshit and get to the real stuff. A gasp echoed in the room as a dildo was shoved into the tallest making him keen. George straddled the blonde chest gripping at his locks and trying to force his cock into Dreams mouth.

The blond looked up as innocently as he could manage. This was technically punishment but he didn’t care, he wasn’t hurting. Even if he was in these types of situations he could use the safeword.

The brunette laid upon his chest grunted starting to fuck Dreams mouth which only made him gag and gasp for air. The blond reaches up to grab the eldest boy's hips to try and relax before getting breaths of air. Sapnap was busy fucking the tallest boys thighs. Oh his boyfriends.

Suddenly the dildo inside of him started to vibrate, quite strongly, and the boy's eyes rolled back into his head lifting his hips in pure euphoria. Sapnap jerks him off only adding the pleasure as he moans around George’s length. Oh god, now he got how this is gonna be a punishment. The back of the brunette's cock hits the back of Dream's throat, emitting a gag around George and his lips begin to ache, oh here we go. 

George cums down the blonds throat with a loud moan and the feeling of pleasure from his younger boyfriend. His eyes turn to look up at George and trying his best to swallow around him, squeezing his hips harshly only to get a groan in return. George pulls out of Dream's mouth and finally the blond gasps for air, only to moan loudly, arching his back. Sapnap snickers with a glare that made both boys freeze up, his hands moved quickly up and down occasionally squeezing, jerking him off faster. 

“Feel good, Dreamy?” He smirks as George starts sucking and biting a nipple trying to leave marks. I whine and my back arches, bucking into Sapnap's hand roughly to gain even more pleasure as the knot in his stomach continued to grow. 

“Fuhhh.." Dream tried to swear with the damn ring gag in but it proved to be very difficult when the best he could do is let out more muffled words.

“I think he's liking it" George grinned voice horse from moaning, harshly biting his neck letting out soft breaths in Dreams ear. The blond cums and gasps loudly while his boyfriends smirk in delight, he moaning brokenly whimpering at the outburst. George licks the cum off his stomach slowly as Sapnap pulls away, pushing the vibrator further into Dream. It touches the boys prostate making him squeal, squirming and gripping the sheets. 

“N-No! Too much, oww!" He whines, reaching down to take out the vibrator. 

“Ah ah ah" George grins, grabbing his wrists and holding them down above Dreams head. “None of that, this is a punishment baby.”

He smirks, licking up the green eyed boy's neck whispering sweet nothings as Sapnap moves and swallows him down, sucking hard. He just went limp and melted into the overwhelming feeling. Dream nearly screams when he cums in Sapnap's warm mouth, spasming as the sensation only continues. It was nearly a dry one, and it hurts so good.

Sapnap kisses the blond and making him swallow his own cum, but Dream just moaned and struggled in George’s grasp barley having the energy to move and push his back. "Please.. it huurts" He whined, bucking his hips despite not really wanting anymore pleasure. 

“Oh, it hurts?" Sapnap asks, slowly and torturously pumping Dreams cock.

"S-Sapnap! No!!" The tallest pleaded, kicking his legs once or twice. George just kissed him gently wrapping his hands around Dreams neck. The blond whine but kissed back with just as much love and passion. George was the nicer of the two, he always made sure that Dream was comfortable during all of this. Sapnap on the other hand would alway seem to battle Dream knowing that the boy could take it, same thing happens when Dream tops.

But right now Dream was gasping for air as his stomach does nothing but burn from overestimation. Sapnap finally pulls the vibrator out of the blond and Dream sighs in relief, slumping and gasping for air. 

George removes the gag and finally he smacks his lips, thankful for the chance to breathe. Sapnap yanks the tallest into his lap and thrusts into his sensitive hole, making the boy squeal and squirm in the raven haired man's lap. Dream wrapped his arms and legs around him, nearly crying against his chest and gasping for air as the green eyed males head swims. 

The brunette makes Dream tilt his head back, standing on the bed behind me. His mouth started to attack the second youngest boys neck. Littering it in purple marks and splotches. Dream placed my hands on the bed to hold himself up, as Sapnap starts bucking his hips, smacking against his prostate. 

Dream whines and struggles, breathing through his nose hard and trying to squirm away. It hurts so good, He can't take it! The blond bucks his hips like mad, feeling painful pleasure running up his thighs. "Fuck Dream, good boy" George pants against Dreams ear, from the side of his view he could see the raven haired males hand around George’s dick, slowly pumping.

“Uh-huh. Gonna remember me and George handle the punishments now, eh?" Sapnap snickers, grabbing Dreams hips and pulling him against his thrusts. The blond can't respond but trust me he was never try to get revenge for something stupid again. George finally pulls away from Dream's neck to let out a particularly loud moan, the green eyed males assumptions proved to be correct when he felt a creamy substance hit his back.

“Ah~”

He whines loudly when he dry orgasams, going limp as Sapnap finishes off in him. Dream pants and just laid there, trying to get his breath back. George chuckles and makes the blond lay on the bed properly, pecking him on the lips before edging close to get near him. Sapnap kisses up his body. "We love you babe" George chuckles, curling up to the tallest male. 

Dream nodded weakly, no way he’s talking or walking tomorrow. "Love you so much" Sapnap chuckles, kissing his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HO HERE HE GOES EITHER A LITTLE TO HIGH OR A LITTLE TOO LOW GOT LOW SELF-ESTEEM AND VERTIGO BUT HE THINKS HES FINE AND DANDY
> 
> this is kind rushed sorry I have like 6 more requests


End file.
